


Would You Die A Virgin?

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: La conversation commence tout simplement sur une question: Est-ce que tu as envie de mourir vierge?





	Would You Die A Virgin?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Would you die a virgin?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368133) by Demonsblade. 



**Would You Die A Virgin ?**   


-

“Hey, Moony ?”

“Oui ??”

“Je peux te demander quelque chose ?”

“Bien sûr Padfoot.”

“Est-ce que t'es vierge ?”

“…”

“Remus ?”

“Tu ne penses pas que c’est un peu personnel ?”

“Euh…tu crois ?”                                                                                                                                                    

“Oui.”

“Oh…alors tu l’es ?”

“Sirius !”

“Quoi ? Je veux juste savoir. Je suis supposé être ton meilleur ami.”

“C’est James ton meilleur ami.”

“Ouais, mais toi aussi tu l’es. _Je te_ le dirai si tu me le demandais.”

“Ok… Sirius, est-ce que tu es vierge ?”

“…En quelque sorte.”

“En quelque sorte ? Soit tu l’es soit tu ne l’es pas. Il n’y a pas de ‘en quelque sorte.’”

“Ben… J’ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Donc je suppose que ça veut dire que je suis toujours vierge, non ?”

“Alors pourquoi tu dis, ‘en quelque sorte’ ?”

“…”

“Padfoot ?”

“Y a un type qui m’a fait une branlette une fois.”

“Oh. Attends—un type ? Est-ce que j’ai bien entendu ? Un _type_ t’a fait une— ? Un type comme dans—un _homme_?”

“Ouais.”

“Tu es une—un—”

“Tapette ? Ouais…je suppose que j’en suis une. Je veux dire—”

“Je pense qu’‘homosexuel’ est le bon terme. Ou ‘gay.’ ‘Tapette’ est plutôt péjoratif.”

“Oh, Moony. Y a vraiment que toi pour être si politiquement correct au moment où je confesse ma sexualité.”

“Désolé. Vas-y continu.”

“Où j’en étais ?”

“A ‘Tapette ? Ouais… je suppose que j’en suis une.’”

“C’est vrai. Tapette ? Ouais…je suppose que j’en suis une. Je veux dire, on se roulait des pelles et d’autres trucs dans le genre. Et j’aimais ça.”

“Qui c’était ?”

“Un mec que j’ai rencontré il y a deux étés, pendant le voyage en Espagne.”

“Oh. Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de lui.”

“J’en ai jamais parlé à personne.”

“Même pas à Prongs ?”

“Même pas à Prongs.”

“Alors pourquoi tu m’en parles ?”

“Je sais pas. Je veux que tu le saches.”

“Ok.”

“Um…Moony ?”

“Oui ?”

“T'es fâché ?”

“Non. Pourquoi ?”

“T'as l’air fâché. Je croyais juste—ben, laisse tomber.”

“’K.”

“Remus ?”

“Hmm ?”

“Est-ce que t'es vierge ?”

“Oui.”

“Est-ce que t’as déjà—tu sais—tripoté quelqu’un ?”

“Pas tripoté, non. Juste quelques baisers.”

“Qui ?”

“Miranda Kingsley, Tonia Rose, Asha Patil.”

“Je savais pas pour Asha. C’était quand ?”

“Il y a quelques semaines.”

“Pourquoi tu m’en as pas parlé ?”

“Je n’ai pas aimé ça.”

“Mais—mais Asha est l’une des plus jolies filles de Hogwarts !”

“Comment _tu_ pourrais le savoir ? Tu es une tapette !”

“Ça veut pas dire que je peux pas apprécier la beauté.”

“…”

“Donc, pourquoi t’as pas aimé ça ?”

“Je sais pas. Le coeur n’y était pas.”

“Et où est-ce qu’il était ton cœur ?”

“Nulle part.”

“T'es en train de me mentir.”

“Non, je ne mens pas.”

“Si, tu mens. Je le sais.”

“Comment tu peux le savoir ?”

“Tu joues avec tes cheveux. Tu joues toujours avec tes cheveux quand tu mens. _Et_ tu es en train de rougir.”

“Je ne suis pas en train de rougir.”

“Pourquoi tu l’as embrassé alors si ton coeur n’y était pas ?”

“Je sais pas…pour oublier, je suppose.”

“Oublier quoi ?”

“Des choses.”

“Quelles choses ?”

“Peux pas te le dire”

“Pourquoi pas ?”

“Je ne peux pas, c’est tout. Laisse tomber, d’accord ?”

“Ok.”

“…”

“Moony ?”

“Ouais ?”

“Est-ce que tu voudrais mourir vierge ?”

“…”

“Remus ?”

“C’est une question bizarre.”

“Réponds, c’est tout.”

“Non, je ne voudrais pas. Qui voudrait mourir vierge ?”

“Un moine, peut-être ?”

“Peut-être.”

“Si la fin du monde c’était demain ? Qu’est-ce que tu ferais ?”

“Mmm… mourir ?”

“Tu viens juste de dire que tu voulais pas mourir vierge.”

“Exact. Alors je suppose que je coucherai avec quelqu’un… si j’arrive à _trouver_ quelqu’un avec qui coucher.”

“Est-ce que tu coucherais avec n’importe qui ?”

“Ben… presque n’importe qui, je suppose. Mais je préfèrerai quand même que ce soit avec quelqu’un que j’aime bien.”

“Qui est-ce que tu aimes bien ?”

“Je n'aime personne en _particulier_ —pas dans ce sens-là... Mais je ne coucherai pas avec Mimi Geignarde ou autre chose.”

“Tu pourrais pas. C’est un fantôme.”

“Exact. Ça aussi.”

“Alors, avec qui est-ce que tu _pourrais_ coucher ?”

“Je sais pas.”

“Lily Evans ?”

“Jamais.”

“Pourquoi pas ?”

“Je ne ferai jamais ça à James, même si je _devais_ mourir vierge.”

“Miranda Kingsley ?”

“Non.”

“Tonia Rose ?”

“Non.”

“Pour quelqu’un qui vient juste déclarer qu’il coucherait avec n’importe qui, t'es assez difficile.”

“Va te faire foutre.”

“Je préfèrerai pas… en tout cas pas maintenant. Gardons ça pour plus tard, tu veux ?”

“Bien sûr.”

“Asha Patil ?”

“Non.”

“Peter ?”

“ _Peter_?”

“Quoi ? Je fais que demander.”

“Non !”

“James ?”

“Non…enfin, peut-être.”

“Peut-être ?”

“Tu n’es pas obligé d’avoir l’air si effaré.”

“Je suis pas effaré. C’est juste que—pourquoi James ?”

“C’est toi qui as demandé.”

“Mais t'as dis non pour tous les autres.”

“Et alors ? Je veux dire, si je _devais_ coucher avec quelqu’un, alors je préfèrerai que ce soit avec un ami.”

“Peter est un ami.”

“Ça, ça me fait froid dans le dos.”

“T'as raison. Donc James est un peut-être ?”

“O-ais.”

“Même si c’est un mec ?”

“Je m’en fiche.”

“Oh. Ok. Euh…qu’est-ce que tu penses de Gary Goldstein, alors ?”

“Non.”

“Frank Longbottom ?”

“Non.”

“Justin Zabini ?”

“Non.”

“Moi ?”

“…”

“Moony ?”

“…”

“Moony ?”

“Oui.”

“Oui quoi ?”

“Oui, je coucherai avec toi.”

“Vraiment ?”

“Oui.”

“…”

“Alors avec qui est-ce que _tu_ coucherais si la fin du monde c’était demain ?”

“James, peut-être.”

“Oh.”

“Et toi… de préférence.”

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ‘de préférence’ ?”

“Je veux dire que… tu serais mon premier choix.”

“Oh. Bien, tu serais le mien aussi.”

“…”

“…”

“Remus ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Et si la fin du monde n’arrivait pas demain ?”

“En fait, le dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, c’était le cas. Alors on peut arrêter avec les ‘et si’.”

“Est-ce que tu voudrais toujours coucher avec moi ?”

“…”

“Est-ce que tu voudrais ?”

“Est-ce que _tu_ voudrais ?”

“… oui.”

“Moi aussi.”

“…”

“…”

“Alors tu veux qu’on s’embrasse ou autre chose ?—Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?”

“De tout ceux que je connais, tu es celui qui as le moins de tact.”

“Hey ! Je n’apprécie pas du tout!”

“C’est la vérité pourtant, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Non. Pour ton information, il m’a fallu trois semaines pour planifier cette conversation.”

“Tu as _planifié_ cette conversation ?”

“Oups.”

“Alors ?”

“Oui.”

“Et quel était, si je puis me permettre, le but visé ?”

“T’embrasser. Enfin—non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais te dire que je t’aimais beaucoup… et voir si tu m’aimais toi aussi.”

“Tu m’aimes ?”

“Aaaaah ! C’était le point central de la conversation ! Merci d’avoir été attentif, Moony.”

“…”

“Désolé.”

“C’est bon. Donc…tu as dit quelque chose en rapport avec des baisers ?”

“Oui. Toi. Moi. Le placard à balai. Maintenant tout de suite.”

“Va te faire foutre.”

“En fait, je pense que ça peut s’arranger.”

“Mmm… je vais aimer ça.”

“…”

“…”

“… Ungh… Moony ?”

“… Mmm… oui ?”

“Ta main est sur mes fesses.”

“Je sais.”

“Ok. Je voulais juste être sûr que je rêvais pas.”

“Est-ce que tu sens _ça_?”

“Oh ! Mmm… oooooo… ouai…”

“Bien.”

“Je t’ai—”

“Shhh.”

“Mais—”

“Plus tard.”

“Ok.”

“…”

“…”

“Je t’aime aussi.”

-end

 


End file.
